All Over Olympus Tour
by marielle.ramos
Summary: When BTR goes to Manhattan to give a concert they find some out of the usual surprises. Join the journey of Percy Jackson and BTR to save Olympus and the World! You wouldn't want to miss this story for anything in the world.
1. We meet our biggest fan

"All Over Olympus Tour"

Hey Guys if you don't like this chapter jump to the second one when I put it up. 2nd chapter has a lot more action and fun. Enjoy. I will update every week =]

"Carlos how are you feeling about this new tour?"

"James are there any new romances?"

"Kendall are there any new albums coming up?"

"Logan are there any new episodes coming up?"

The street was overflowing with crazy reporters and lot of fans. The guys of BTR: Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James, had just arrived at Manhattan to give another concert of their newest tour "All Over the World Tour."

They had just parked outside their hotel. There were a lot of fans and reporters everywhere covering the entrance to the hotel and they where doing their best to answer all the questions, and give their autographs to their fans. When they finally made it to the lobby, when they finally though they where safe, something happened all the girls in the lobby got crazy and started rushing towards them. The guys had 2 options 1 get out and try to come back when all the girls were gone. Or 2 they could stay and try to run past the crowd, get their rooms keys, and run to their room. The second option seemed like the best. Kendall had made his mind he said.

"Ok Carlos we need you go to the registration desk get our keys and then make a signal or something so we can try to get out of the crowd and then run to our room."

"Doesn't sound too bad there is an 80 percent change that we can make it." Said Logan

"What is the other 20 percent." Asked Carlos with a worried voice

"Just GO!" Said James, Kendall, Logan, in harmony.

Carlos didn't need to be told twice he ran has fast as he could to the registration desk he was almost there when he heard somebody crying. He looked around and saw a little girl crying. Carlos went towards the girl and asked her.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to meet BTR but with all those girls they will never notice me"

Carlos didn't knew how to feel now but any way he said with a big smile.

"Are you sure of that?"

The little girl looked up and suddenly she got very happy and gave Carlos a huge teddy bear hug.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kam with a K not a C"

"That's a very cool name"

Kam Laughed and smiled. Carlos remembered he still needed to get his room keys.

"Would you like to meet the guys?"

"Yes I would love to."

"Awesome. How about you come with me to get my keys and then you can go meet the guys?"

"That sounds... Great!"

Carlos took the little girl by the hand and he had to lean a little to the side to be able to grab Kam's little hand.

Carlos finally got the room keys and when he was at the bottom at the stairs he started to wonder. Now how do I get their attention? Just as if cam was reading his mind she said.

"Whistle"

And he did he brought his hands up to his mouth and whistled very loud. He whistled louder than he wanted to he got the guys and fans attention. He said.

"I am sorry girls but the guys and I have to go upstairs and unpack."

The fans gave a loud "Ohh" but they finally left.

When the guys where approaching Kam ran towards James who had knelt down and had his arms wide open to give her a hug. After they all meet Kam left they said good bye and promised to see each other again some time soon. The Guys went to their room and there when they where right next to their beds the fell asleep.

Chapter 2 is coming up. I am almost done with it with good Luck I will publish it on Monday =]


	2. We meet a talking goat

All Over Olympus Tour

Chapter 2

HEY Guys thanks for reading chapter 2 of my story. This is the part where the guys of BTR get to meet Grover and Percy. Enjoy =]

The guys did not wake up until the morning. The first one to wake up was James. He decided to go or a short walk around Manhattan. James was distracted so he was not looking in front of him so in almost no time a boy of about 15 or 16 years old came running down the street, he bumped into James. James saw that the boy was carrying a sword at the sight of this he asked.

"Is that a sword?"

The boy seemed surprised by this question and he said.

"No… This is not a sword is a pen."

"No. I can clearly see that that is a sword not a pen."

"Just am. Umm. You didn't see anything …."

The boy said that while he was moving his hands in a circle, like he was trying to hypnotize James. The boy James had just seen was Percy Jackson. Percy started running down the street and James been curios followed him. After a while of chasing Percy they came to a stop. Percy had spotted an _empousai _a Greek mythological creature. The _empousai _was dressed as a cheerleader and had a name tag that said "Kelli" in bright red letters. Percy had putted his sword _Riptide _in his pocket in his pen shape during the running afraid that other mortals like James could see it. He took Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped the pen. The pen grew longer in his hand until it became a sword.

The empousai said in a rough voice

"Percy Jackson we finally meet again."

"Kelli this is none of your business go AWAY!"

"I am afraid that that won't happen. You see I cannot let you recruit more people for your army."

With that Kelli charged at Percy her bat wings spread in the air making her look as a vampire. When she was close enough to hurt Percy he rolled over to the left. Kelli wasn't going to get fooled so easily she charged again in Percy's direction and this time Percy could move or defend himself because his leg had gotten stuck under something he tried pulling his leg away but it was impossible to take his leg out. So Percy did the only thing he could he covered his face with his arms waiting for the empousai to attack. James was still there watching he did the first think he tough of he grabbed a magazine and threw it to Kelli. The empousai stopped and started to look around for the person who had thrown the magazine at her. Percy had finally freed his leg he took Riptide and stabbed Kelli on the back one second before she found James. Kelli banished into a cloud of yellow smoke. When James finally thought it was safe to come out he started walking away towards his hotel. Percy saw him and rushed to him, Percy asked James.

"What did you exactly saw there?"

"Nothing out of the usual. Just you, killing a _vampire _cheerleader with your golden sword. You know the usual stuff."

Before Percy could say anything a crowd of girls started rushing towards James. He tough: Yes! Now I don't have to talk to him. James had never been so happy of seen his fans in his life. Now he had to run if he wanted to make it to the hotel alive. Percy was very confused he called Blackjack his Pegasus so he could take Percy back to camp Half-Blood. He seriously needed to talk to Chiron this time.

James made it alive to the hotel at lunch he asked the other guys.

"Hey is it normal to see a boy killing a vampire with a sword at the middle of the morning?"

The others looked at him astonished when James saw how they were looking at him he said.

"It was something I saw in a movie. I was just curios. Is not as if _I_ saw something like that…"

The others just decided to not bring up that subject anymore.

At camp Half-Blood Percy had just gotten there he had told Chiron the whole thing. Chiron decided that James could be a half-blood just like Percy. Chiron ordered Grover (A satyr) and Percy to bring James to the camp. With that they were off. Percy and Grover soon got to the hotel where the boys were staying. How did they found it? I don't know you should ask Grover. Grover had smelled something, something that smelled like demigods. They soon got to the door of the guys (Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos) Grover knocked on the door, a voice inside said.

"I'll get it." The voice was from Logan.

When Logan opened the door his face changed from a happy face to a face of shock. He was saying.

"S...S…S… Satyr!"

And he fainted of the shock of seeing a boy half human half goat. James said to Kendall.

"The boy next to the goat is the one I told you about the one that killed the vampire."

Carlos said.

"Why is there a goat at his side?"

Grover got angry and said. "I am not a goat I am a _satyr._ You should be more like your friend over there," He said pointing at Logan on the floor. "At least he knew who I was."

"You all have to come with us." Said Percy in a bossy voice

"Says who?" Said Carlos bravely

"Says us. Grover can you…"

And with that Grover started playing his pipes. The sound was so charming in enchanted the boys. With the boys under the music spell of Grover they all went to the roof top (Kendall, James, and Carlos where carrying Logan) Percy called 6 Pegasus so they could take them to camp Half-Blood. Every one took their own Pegasus even Logan who was awake by now. When they had gotten to camp Half-Blood the enchantment of Grover had worn off. Chiron arrived to greet their new campers.

"Hello. My name is Chiron I am the teacher and kind of like the principal of this camp"

"Hi I am Logan, he is James, he is Carlos, and he is …."

Kendall interrupted Logan at the end of his sentence.

"And I am Kendall" Chiron and the guys shook hands.

"Well I think that Percy can go and show you where you will be staying. Right Percy?"

"Yes Chiron."

"Oh and one more thing capture the flag will be tomorrow, so if you could please tell the campers I would be pleased."

"Yes Chiron."

"Then be on your way."

Before Chiron could finish a crowd of girls came rushing towards James and at that moment, a pink mist appeared around James. That could only mean one thing one goddess or god had just claimed James as its son. The Goddess who had claimed him was Aphrodite. James was nothing else than a son of the Goddess of love. That explained why there were always girls behind him. When Chiron saw this he was amazed no God or Goddess had ever claimed a son or daughter of them this fast.

"Well that seems to change things. Annabeth can you please take James to the Aphrodite cabin please."

Annabeth appeared out of the nothing apparently she was wearing her Yankees invisibility cap.

"Yes I will."

James and Annabeth took off towards Aphrodite's cabin. While Percy and the other guys went towards Hermes's cabin. Percy explained everything that they needed to know with that he left the guys in the Hermes cabin in the care of other people. When the guys finally went to sleep they could stop thinking of what had just happened. And somewhere deep, deep, inside they were wondering what James was doing.

**So what do you think of chapter 2.**

**Wait for chapter 3 to see who's the father or mother of Logan, Kendall, and Carlos. You wouldn't want to miss the guys first "CAPTURE THE FLAG" at camp either. See you in a week**


	3. We meet our Godly Selfs

**Chapter 3 **

"**We Meet our Godly Side"**

"**Come on we gotta work harder**

**Fight the fight together**

**We got the winning team"**

It was early morning when the guys woke up, one of the Stoll brothers had woke them up so they all could go eat breakfast. When they got to the pavilion Logan, Carlos, and Kendall they all sat at the Hermes table. Mr.D (Dionysus) was at the front telling the announcements of the day.

"Ok yesterday 4 new campers arrived, blah blah blah congratulations on making it alive to the camp, blah blah blah and capture the flag will be today."

Before they started eating they burnt part of their offering to the gods hope they like fruit loops. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were looking for James when breakfast was over Kendall saw him later on surrounded by a group of girls. That dint amazed him but what did surprised him was that his hair was perfect not a hair out of place, and he was also wearing a black designer tuxedo! He tried to approach James but the barrier of girls was way to strong like to be able to pass by it.

"That is the blessing of Aphrodite it will wear off soon and he will be his normal self again" Said Annabeth

"I hope it will" Kendall said with a sad voice

"Well lets no waste time we need to get you ready for capture the flag."

With that Annabeth grabbed Kendall my the arm and raced towards the bunk that contained the armors, and weapons. They both went in and Annabeth passed Kendall an armor and said.

"Here try this one on I think it may fit you."

Kendall putted the armor on and to his surprise it fitted him perfectly. Annabeth also handed him a sword made out of celestial they got out of the armory Annabeth also had an armor and a sword so she asked Kendall.

"How about a little practice?"

"It's not as if I have another option."

Annabeth laughed and they both started fighting. In just a couple of minutes Annabeth was defending more that attacking, because it comes out that Kendall wasn't such a bad sword-fighter himself. Chiron came by and watched for a couple of second and said.

"Hey lets save all that energy for the game ok?"

Kendall made such a fast movement that took Annabeth's sword out of her hands and threw her to the floor. Kendall hold his hand out to her to help her stand and she took it. Kendall had beaten Annabeth without breaking sweat. Then Chiron spoke again.

"I have never seen such a good fight between a sword mistress and a new arrival at camp. I am totally impressed. Now go children Capture the flag will begin shortly. Annabeth you will be competing against Percy"

"Ok Chiron. Now come on Kendall we still have to find your friends"

"Wait are you talking about James, Carlos, and Logan" Asked Chiron

"Yhea" Kendall said

"Oh they all are ready they have their armors, and swords. Annabeth do you have your team, and stategy ready?"

"Oh about that. Kendall would you like to be…."

Before Annabeth could finish Percy who was just getting out of the armory said;

"Hey Kendall do you wanna be in my team? James, and Carlos are already in."

"Um. Yhea I don't see why not."

"Ok come with me we'll get you your helmet."

Logan was just coming by when Annabeth shouted.

"Logan do you wanna be in my team of Capture the Flag?"

"Ummm. Ok. I guess I could"

"Awesome follow me to Athena's cabin so you can get your helmet."

" OK bye Kendall."

"Bye"

Annabeth took Logan towards the cabins while Percy took Kendall inside the armory.

"Here take this. You are gonna need it." Percy said at the same time he tossed a helmet with blue hair on it.

"Thanks."

"Blue that is the color of our team so you will only attack the ones with red hair on their helmets ok?"

"Ok"

Inside the armory there were James and Carlos talking to each other. The armory seemed to be the only place where the girls wouldn't follow James around. Both Carlos and James had their armors, helmets, and swords. When they saw Kendall they both got super scared because with his helmet on Kendall looked nothing like him he looked more like a furious warrior ready to kill anything that got in his way.

"Hey guys!" Said Kendall with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Wait is that you Kendall?" Said Carlos doubtfully

"Of course is me who do you though I was?" Kendall said taking off his helmet

"I don't know maybe a furious warrior trying to kill us?" Said James

"Oh the helmet…. Sorry about that"

"Don't worry dude just next time put something like one of those stickers that sais Hello my name is: and with a Kendall on it or something." Said James with a sarcastic tone.

"Hahahaha. Very funny." Said Kendall.

"Sorry guys to interrupt but capture the flag will begin shortly so I guess we should be going."

"Ok" Said Kendall, James, and Carlos in harmony.

Then with that all of them were on their way to the dinner pavilion that's where Percy's team was.

Meanwhile at Athena's cabin Logan was looking at the attack plan that Annabeth had made and he got surprised at how many mistakes she had made.

"Umm Annabeth…"

" Yes Logan?"

"Your plans have several mistakes in them."

" No they do not. We have used this plans for a long time and they have always woked!"

"Well this time it won't. If you have always used this plans and if Percy has seen them he will surely use them against you."

"That is true Annabeth he is right." Said one of Annabeth's half-brothers

"Look here if you put some more people in quadrants H, W, and C. You should have better defenses and they won't get your flag so easily."

"Annabeth he is right." Said some one in the cabin

"Ok we'll do what he says."

Then Annabeth stared at Logan's head. Logan was puzzled and asked.

"Why are all of you staring at me is there something wrong?"

"Would you look at that?" Said Mr. D who had apparently just appeared "Well Annabeth assuming he lives after Capture the Flag would you show Logan his new cabin?"

"Yes sir." Said Annabeth

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"You have just been claimed by Athena." Mr. D said

"What?" Said Logan

"No time Capture the flag is beginning." Said Annabeth in a rush

Everyone meet at the middle of the woods Chiron said his usual speech.

"Heroes! You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Percy's team-Blue Team shall take the west woods. Annabeth's team- Red Team shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"

…

**Percy's P.O.V**

I putted Thalia as my Co-Capitan. We set our flag at the top of Zeus fist. Its this formation of rocks that if you look at the right way they look like a huge fist. It was a good place to set our flag the top boulder was twenty feet tall and really hard to climb, so the flag is visible as the rules say it has to be and it doesn't matter that the guards aren't allowed to stand ten yards of it.

…

Percy had decided to send the 3 guys (Kendall, Carlos, and James) in different directions. He send Kendall towards a little stream that was close to the lake, Carlos was send to the middle of the woods, and James was told to stick close to Thalia. The horn blew and the game started. Every one of the campers started running the way they had been assigned to go. Percy had told Beckendorf to follow Carlos and he (Percy) was going to follow Kendall juts to make sure he didn't died. Carlos was the only one happier than anybody be there in that part of the woods. What ? You want me to tell you why he is happy? Well I am not telling you! Oh gosh ok I'll tell you gosh you are bossy…

Carlos had found a giant machine that looked very old and looked as if it was broken. So he decided to tinker with it cuz if it hasn't been used in a long time that means that nobody would care if he tinkered with it for a while. Then five minutes later a noise was coming from the machine Beckendorf was so amazed Carlos had fixed a machine that nobody else had ever been able to fix. Then a great fiery hammer appeared above Carlos's head. Carlos had just been claimed by Hephaestus.

Meanwhile James and Thalia were in the woods when a loud noise came from behind them a huge crowd of girls came running toward them. Before either one of them could do anything the girls had surrounded James, he had thrown Thalia the other way so she wouldn't get stuck in the crowd. Thalia saw James and screamed his name

"James!"

"Don't worry I'll be okay now just go get the flag and win!"

" I'll come back for you" That came back more as a wisper than anything she started running.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I was actually dead bored. I had gotten to the stream and nothing had happened. When suddenly a great roar came behind me. I slowly turned around and saw something that sent a huge chill through my spine. A huge drakon was standing right behind me I fell into the stream.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was falling asleep in the woods when a huge roar came from behind me what I saw scared me to death. A huge drakon was standing in front of me and it was ready to attack Kendall I was paralyzed from the shock and wasn't able to move. When my body obeyed me again I saw that we were surrounded by all the campers.

Narrator

Kendall was death scared, his friends, James, Logan, and Carlos were watching him, trying to decide what to do. Then suddenly the drakon raised his claw ready to attack Kendall. Kendall as a reflect raised his arms and putted them around his face. The next thing he knew was that he had thrown a LOT of water towards the drakon. Every camper around them stared in amusement. Percy broke the silence.

"No. No. That that it's impossible it can't be true!" A trident had just appeared above Kendall's head.

"I am afraid it can_ be true. _Kendall meet your new half-brother Perseus Jackson." Said Chiron.


	4. A Questical Quest

** Chapter 4**

**We get a questical quest!**

**Have you ever**

**Wondered when **

**You listed to the**

**Thunder and your**

**World just feels so small.**

**(BY: BTR Invisible.)**

Thunder shocked the camp everyone could tell that Zeus was mad.

"It can't possibly be." Said Percy.

The sky had darkened now, it had started raining in the camp, but still no one would move.

"Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, my office NOW!" Said Chiron as he started trotting away.

The four guys ran to catch up with Chiron.

"Chiron what's going on?" Asked Carlos

"Not here." Said Chiron as he opened the door to his office. Once they were inside Chiron started speaking.

"So you four have claimed to have never been attacked by monsters."

"Well unless you count Gustavo…." Said Carlos.

"Carlos this is no time to start joking." Said Logan. "No, we have never been attacked by monsters."

"How old are you all?" Asked Chiron

"We all are eighteen." Said Kendall.

Chiron stared at the guys for a while then said.

"That is weird, very weird heroes usually start been attacked at the age of 13. But now with all that is happening is ever weirder."

"What? What is happening?" Asked Carlos.

"Kronos the lord titan is reforming, and gaining strength with every day that goes by. A lot of heroes, monsters, and old titans are joining his legion. We have lost many campers."

"And why aren't the Gods doing something about it?" Asked James.

"They are busy fighting Typhon like to take care of that. All the Gods have been summoned, even Dionysus."

"But we just saw him." Said Logan

"And he has just left."

"And what about Olympus isn't someone guarding it?" Asked Logan

"No, all the Gods have their hands busy."

Chiron and the guys continued talking for a long time.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I raced into my cabin, in there I just screamed at the top of my lungs. I had a brother a big brother, how was that even possible?

"Hi." Said Annabeth as she came in.

"Go away!" I told her.

"I saw what happened, why are you so mad and not happy? "Said Annabeth.

"I don't know, I never thought that I had a half-brother."

"Well look at it from the good point now you won't be lonely in the cabin and at your table."

"Well I guess you have a point." I said thinking of the possibilities that Kendall and I would have fun together, and there were about 100000 of them.

"Well I guess Kendall will come soon so I better leave." Said Annabeth as she closed the door.

I started thinking about the possibilities of having a half brother, thy actually weren't that bad….

Soon I heard a knock on the door.

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

The meeting with Chiron had gone…..well…. I didn't understood most of the stuff but Logan promised to explain everything later. Right after the meeting they had send James to the clinic, because he was full of scratches and some of them were bleeding, because apparently he had been tackled by a group of girls during capture the flag. I was going to my new cabin I knocked on the door and Percy said.

"Come in the door is opened."

I walked inside the cabin was cool, but not my style, it was made of coral that had a navy blue color. There were a lot of empty bunks and Percy told me to choose whichever one I wanted. I choose one that was close to a fountain. I sat on my bed and put my hands through my hair Percy came and sat next to me.

"Everything Ok?" He asked.

"Well… Not so much, I just discovered that my sister is only my half sister, my dad is the "All Mighty God Of the Sea." And that I have a half brother."

"You'll get used to it." He said. Then a horn blew in the distance "Dinner time, we better get going." Said Percy as we started walking to the pavilion.

**Narrator**

The guys found each other in their way to the pavilion. While they were walking Thalia came by and then stopped in front of James.

"Oh my Gods! What happened to you? Are you all right? Who did this to you?" Said Thalia

"Well I'll try to answer all of your questions. I got scratches all over my arms and legs, and some of them were bleeding so I had to get bandages on my arms and legs. Yes I am completely ok. And it was those girls that tackled me during capture the flag. But…" Before James could tell Thalia that his wounds were now all gone, thanks to a son of Apollo who helped healing him Thalia suddenly got very mad and her eyes sparked with lightning. James putted both of his hands on Thalia's shoulders and said.

"It's ok. You see I am all healed thanks to one of Apollo's sons." He said as he took off one of his bandages. Thalia's fury left and she started crying James hugged her thight and told her. "It's ok, it's ok." James mouthed to the guys. "Go. I'll catch up later." Logan, Kendall, Carlos and Percy started walking and then Percy asked.

"How did he do that."

"Do what?" Asked Logan

"Make Thalia cry, she _never_ cries."

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him." Said Kendall.

Soon the guys were in the pavilion each one of them in their respective table. Dinner was over now and Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were walking together when suddenly a green mist covered the floor. A mummy dressed in hippie clothes was standing between Percy and Kendall. Chiron looked amazed and he said.

"She haven't moved in a long time what is she doing here?"

Then the hippie mummy said.

"The end of the world is coming the great prophecy must be told." She said looking at Chiron for permission. Chiron said.

"Go on."

" A half-blood of the eldest gods

shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze"

"Well it looks like some people got a quest." Said Chiron.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me long to write this chapter but there has been several problems, testing has been making me study all the time forcing me to shorten my writing time, and also my friend Amni who helps me write this story isn't talking to me ( I really don't know why). I may have to stop this story till summer starts but I am not sure, I'll tell you when I know for sure. Any way Review pleasee.**


	5. Nico di Angelo comes back

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**Hello! You may recognize some stuff of this chapter and the next ones from the books of Percy Jackson. Enjoy, but before Percy would like to tell you something. Percy,  
><strong>

**Percy: does not own BTR, Percy Jackson or the songs that she has and will be using.  
><strong>

**Me: Thanks Percy! Anything else you wanna add?**

**Percy: Yup! Please review this story.  
><strong>

**Me:Thanks! Now back to the story.  
><strong>

**Nico di Angelo comes back.  
><strong>

**Percy's P.O.V**

We were now at the council of War Chiron said.

"Calm down everyone! This prophecy might not happen in some time now it's getting late everyone to their own cabins!" Chiron dismissed us I had made Kendall come with me because we were the only 2 at the Poseidon cabin and I still had a lot to show him. I walked him to the arena where Mrs. O'Leary (a huge hellhound who was passed to me by his old owner Daedalus.) was waiting for us. When we arrived Kendall froze in fear.

"Don't worry she doesn't bites, she is very friendly." The huge hellhound came and game me a big kiss, and because of that I was now covered in saliva that suspiciously smelled like pepperoni pizza.

"C'mon let's go for a walk." I told both Kendall and Mrs. O'Leary. Mrs. O'Leary was running in the woods Kendall and I were both jogging to try to catch up with her, suddenly I was in a place that looked very familiar. Then I realized we were in the place where The Council of Cloven Elders used to hold their meetings, I saw 3 people sitting around a small fire, an old fat satyr, Jupiter ( a nymph who was Grover's girlfriend), and an old friend of mine Nico di Angelo. A memory came to my mind; it was a while ago when Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and I had meted Nico, and his now dead sister Bianca di Angelo (long story).

Nico was 10 he was sitting by the fire with a lot of cards and figurines.

"Big collection." I said

Nico grinned. "I've got almost all of them plus their holographic cards! Well except for the real rare ones."

"You've been playing this game for a long time?"

"Just this year before that . . ." Hi knit his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked

"I forget. That's weird."

He looked unsettled but it didn't last long. "Hey can I see that sword that you were using?" Nico asked.

I showed him Riptide, and explained how it turned from a pen to a sword by just uncapping it.

"Cool! Does it ever run out of ink?" He asked

"Um, well, I don't actually I don't write with it."

"Are you actually son of Poseidon?"

"Well yhea."

"Can you surf real well then?"

I looked at Grover, who was trying hard not to laugh,

"Jeez, Nico," I said. "I've never tried."

He went on asking questions. Did I fight a lot with Thalia, since she was daughter of Zeus? (I didn't answer that one) I Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff? (I tried not to strangle Nico for asking that one.) Was Annabeth my girlfriend? (At this point, I was ready to stick the kid in a meat flavored sack and throw him to the wolfs)

I figured any second now he was gonna ask me how many hit points I had, and I'd lose my cool completely.

Suddenly something snapped me out of that memory that now I founded really funny. It was Nico.

"Good to see you Percy." He said

**So I decided I will continue, but I will only be doing small chapters, until ALL testing ends, please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. I drive my dog into a tree

**Chapter 6**

**I drive my dog into a tree.**

"Good to see you Percy." Said Nico

"Nico, I thought you were like gone." I just couldn't think of something smarter to say, seeing Nico again, and like this was just like WOW!

"Nah, you should know I always come back."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just here to remind you how little time we have left for Kronos attack. And that you won't be able to defeat him without my plan." I remembered that last year Nico came to my house and told me about his plan; I have some nightmares about that.

"Nico, I geez, I don't think I can do that."

"Percy there's no other option, and you know it. Last year Kronos cut you with his schynte and you barely survived!"

"Please don't remind me." I said.

"Percy you know that there's no other way out but my plan."

I let out a huge sigh "Ok then, how do we start?"

"Well, first we have to know more about Luke's past, so…."

"Visit." I guessed.

"Yup to his family, to be exact his mother May Castellan."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Have you ever shadow traveled?" Nico asked.

"No."

"Well Mrs. O'Leary here will take you."

"How?"

"Shadow travel, she knows how to do it, just get on top of her, and tell her where to go. She will take you there." So I got on top of Mrs. O'Leary.

"Are you coming?" I asked Nico.

"I'll catch up with you."

I whispered on top of Mrs. O'Leary and told her where to go. Then her ears stood up and she started running towards a tree.

**Sorry It took me long to publish this chapter, the test we had been taking at school left me with no time to write. Sorry also that this chapter is short, but I don't have the fifth book to help me with my writing, so I've been listening to the audio book, I promise that next chapter will be longer and funnier.**

**Thanks a lot**

**PS: Percy wants to say something.**

**Percy: Hello! Well if you notice Kendall is not mentioned in this chapter, he actually wasn't there right then, will explain why in the next chapter.**

**Kendall: Oh and if you haven't read the books of PJO, and you don't understand some stuff, everything will be explained after the final battle. =]**


	7. Unexpected Comeback

**Chapter 7**

_**I am so, so, so, so, sorry guys!**_

_**I know you may not forgive me for not uploading in 6 months, but hang with me please.**_

_**I've been talking with my partner we'll call her Tazu, and we've come up with AWESOME ideas for chapter! We'll be posting some new stuff too in the Facebook page.**_

_**All Over Olympus, so check it out.**_

**Kendall's POV**

We were in the forest being led by another demigod, who said that Chiron wanted to meet us there. Then the demigod vanished in thin air. Then the sound of running steps was heard behind us.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Asked Carlos.

"It probably was the wind." Said Logan.

The sound was heard again, and then everything blacked out.

When I woke up we were somewhere dark, I didn't recognize the place. Then I heard voices in coming.

"Lord Kronos wants them all killed." Said the first voice,

"Who?" Asked a different voice.

"You know the demigods we captured." Said the first one.

"Oh, those. But why?"

"The Oracle said that they are plain trouble, they will ruin Lord Kronos' plans."

We had to get out of here, and fast! I quickly released my hands from the rope that was tied around my hands. When I was free I saw the guys, they were all tied, but also unconscious.

The door opened and I started to freak out.

"He's free!" Yelled a vampire looking thing.

I yelled and quickly ran through the door. Once outside I ran following some weird looking sings, but quickly after I heard the vampire looking girls following me. I found a sword on the floor and quickly picked it up.

"You won't avoid us so easily young demigod." Said one of them.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet." I replied.

"Then let's go!" Said one as it charged for me. I quickly rolled to the side, and managed to cut her on her left leg. "Stupid demigod! You will pay for this!"

Once more it charged my way showing me it's fangs, and when it was in front of me I trusted the sword right were the heart should be. The thing let out a high yell and then it disappeared in yellow mist. Then I the other two grabbed me by my arms.

"You are lucky Kronos wants you alive, we would have loved to kill you." Said one of them, quickly we got to a chamber where an adult with gold eyes, and white hair.

"You killed one of my empousai child, and not even a scratch. That is very good, not even Percy Jackson was able to kill her so easily."

I was confused to I kept quiet.

"Not talking huh? Well, I have a little offer for you Kendall, join my side."

"NO!" I answered right away.

"Oh, you don't understand the gravity of this matter young man. Kelly show him."

Right then the vampire thing took down a curtain, and behind it were all of the guys hanging from their wrists, and below a scary looking dog, a hell hound.

"So, you join my side and I let them live, you don't and well, they die, but you still join my side."

"What happens to them if I accept?"

"Their memories about this past couple of days will be erased; it will be like nothing ever happened."

"Will they remember me?" I asked.

"No, they will just go back to their normal lives without you. So you accept?"

My eyes went wide with disbelief. forget, everything? Everything we have been through? The whole BTR crew were like family! Could it really all end by just saying one word? But I knew that I stood no match against this monster, and if I declined, it would mean death for the others.

"I accept." I muttered trying to remain strong, but I just couldn't ignore the tears that flowed down my eyes as I looked at my friends for the last time, hoping not to forget.


	8. The Pros and The Cons

**All over Olympus Tour **

**Chapter 8**

**The Pros and the Cons**

_Percy's POV_

Nico and I had spend all our night going to May Castellan's house, and part of it in the underworld too. I had had probably one of my worst nights ever. Let's just say that a dip in the Styx is not much fun, it hurts, and it hurts a LOT. We arrived right when all the campers where supposed to begin waking up, but as soon as we touched the ground we could tell that there was something wrong going on. A sense of fear traveled through the camp. I looked at Nico, and I could tell he sensed it too. I begun walking back to my cabin, Nico had stayed in the woods saying he wouldn't be welcomed in the camp, and would much preferably stay back. As soon as I was standing outside my cabin somebody came and hugged me, almost knocking the air out of me. I turned and saw that it was Annabeth hugging me.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked pretty shaken up, and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I tough you were gone too. I am so glad you are here." She said as she hugged me tighter.

"What do you mean by gone too? Who left?" I asked confused. I don't think I could have missed so much during just one night.

"You… You don't know?" She said as she finally let go and looked at me. I shook my head no, and she gasped. "I… I don't think I am the right person to tell you." She said.

"Annabeth, please just tell me what happened." I pleaded. There was obviously something wrong, and the fact she wasn't telling me was beginning to bother me. "Talk to Chiron, he should be by the big house." She told me and begun walking away. "And Percy," She said as she stopped and looked back at me. "I am sorry." She said before she continued walking. I didn't know why she would be apologizing to me, but it was obviously for something I would soon discover. I begun walking towards the big house, where I quickly spotted Chiron.

"Chiron what happened?" I asked as soon as I was beside him

"Percy," He told me with a sad look in his eyes. "Your brother and his friends all vanished last night."

"But…. But where could have they gone?" I asked, they were still pretty darn new, and it would be impossible for they to have been killed. But then again, Kendall was always by their side, and he was a strong demigod just like me.

"Nobody knows Percy, but we think we might know where they might be located." He told me with a hopeful look. "We are sending a search party at dusk tonight."

"Let me go please." I asked him. "I must go." I pleaded.

"You have another task, you and Nico do." He said.

"How….. How do you know Nico is here?" I asked him

"Percy there still is a couple of things you yet need to learn about this place." He told me as he put a hand on my shoulder. "We have discovered an strong demigod, and Nico has to go and locate her. He should know where to look first, I believe he knows where she is located by now." He told me. "Go with him."

I found myself on top of Mrs.O'leary for about the sixth time today. We had to shadow travel yet again. Nico said he would meet me at the place where we were going. It was dark by now, and I still wondered what had happened to Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James. It was dark, I was standing in an alley by now, Nico appeared by my side, he stumbled and I cathched him before he fell on his face.

"Thanks." He said as he regained his balance. "Now if I am right she should be here somewhere." He said as he begun walking down the alley. I followed closely behind him. I had Riptide in it pen form in my hand. Something was rare about this place. As I walked I uncapped Riptide, the celestial bronze casting a soft light around us. Without any warning I was knocked to the ground. There was a girl on top of me, she had a wild look in her eyes, and she held a kitchen knife in her hands. I quickly used riptide to get her off of me, but I got a slash across my arm. Without noticing I cut her right above the elbow, she let out a yell as she held her arm that was now bleeding. Nico looked at me with wide eyes. Celestial bronze wasn't able to hurt humans, only demigods, or worse monsters. So there was only two options, she was a demigod, or a monster. But if she had been a monster she probably would have pulverized us by now. I stood up, and walked towards her. She shrieked and moved away.

"Hey, it's alright. We won't hurt you, we are not monsters." I told her as I put Riptide back in its pen shape.

"How…. How did you know about the monsters… No one else believed me." She said in a low voice as she looked at the ground.

"Because we have fought off a few ourselves," I told her. "I am Percy."

She raised her head, and I looked at me in the eyes. "I am Jade." She said, but I could barely hear that, I was concentrated in something else. Her eyes were glowing golden, exactly like Kronos's eyes in my nightmares. Nico probably noticed the same thing. "Nice to meet you Jade." I said as I shook off my toughts and pushed them to the back of my head. Right then I started noticing some other stuff about her too. She jad several cuts along her arms, and her face. Her clothes and hair were dirty, and burned on some places too. She had been attacked before. "You need to come with us." I told her.

"W….Where?" She was asked.

"To the only safe place for people like us." Nico finally said as he walked to where we were. "CampHalf-Blood."

**A/N: Okayy! So you have now been introduced to a new character in the story. Chan chan chaaan so much suspense huh?**

**Well if you are about to start wondering what happened to out BTR guys, well you will find out soon enough. Maybe not in the next chapter, but well it all depends on how this works out. But well yeah… Please follow, and comment below! Thanks =]**


End file.
